Estimating resources that are needed to perform each pertinent task during a software feature development cycle may be considered a key portion of the project planning phase and engineering development cycle. Each task may be performed by different systems and/or individuals, each of which may execute a different role during both the planning and execution phase. The estimated resources may be required as an input, along with other information, for most project management engineering solutions. However, accurately determining resource estimates with precision is a difficult problem. Deriving estimates that are close to reality are currently lacking with existing methodologies and tools. In many cases, resource estimation is determined non-deterministically, using guesses of a project manager without any consistent criteria and methodology that are systematically applicable across multiple cycles within an organization. This absence of uniformity and standardization results in unrealistic comparables in the project timeline. Precisely estimating the resources required for software development, software quality assurance tasks, and project management steps during the software development cycle is not only challenging, but the failure to estimate accurately can result in significant inefficient use of resources, and potentially can create extensive costs. Therefore, improvements in the art are needed.